Bisikan Bintang Jatuh
by revabhipraya
Summary: Malam berbintang di balik jendela perpustakaan, Morgiana dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. / untuk crystallized cherry


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Semi-Canon, OOC, plotless, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Malam berbintang di balik jendela perpustakaan, Morgiana dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu.

 **Bisikan Bintang Jatuh** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk crystallized cherry_

* * *

.

.

.

Malam itu, Morgiana tidak melangkahkan kaki ke kamar yang telah disediakan Kougyoku kepadanya. Kaki-kakinya memaksa tinggal di perpustakaan, entah atas alasan apa, dengan hanya ditemani sebatang lilin yang masih menyala-nyala dan setumpuk buku berisi literatur kuno bekas tadi Alibaba mengajarinya.

Morgiana menguap sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku setelah menulis selama berjam-jam. Harus gadis itu akui, belajar itu menyenangkan, tetapi mencatat sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Mengantuk tapi belum ingin tidur, gadis itu akhirnya bangkit dari duduk. Digenggamnya cawan tempat lilin yang tadi masih menyala untuk menemaninya berkeliling. Morgiana bukan takut gelap, melainkan takut terantuk sesuatu yang mungkin dapat merusak seluruh isi perpustakaan. Lebih parah lagi, merusak seluruh isi istana.

Belum berkeliling satu kali, Morgiana sudah menemukan sebuah tempat yang menarik. Ia dapati sebuah jendela raksasa di salah satu sudut ruangan, menghadap langsung ke hamparan tanah yang di ujungnya dibatasi dua gunung besar. Tidak lupa, taburan bintang ikut mengisi kekosongan langit yang warnanya nyaris hitam pekat malam itu.

Morgiana dengan pelan meletakkan lilinnya di penyangga yang tersedia, lalu duduk di tepi jendela tersebut. Ia dongakkan kepala, memaksa mata kemerahannya menyaksikan langsung jutaan benda kecil yang sibuk berkelap-kelip di atas sana.

"Morgiana? Kau belum tidur?"

Tentu saja Morgiana tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Suara ramah nan menenangkan yang selalu ia rindukan kala ia tidak mendengarnya hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Alibaba Saluja.

"Belum," jawab Morgiana sambil menoleh. Didapatinya Alibaba telah berdiri sekitar tiga meter di belakangnya sambil menggenggam sebuah cangkir. "Alibaba-san sendiri belum tidur?"

"Sebenarnya sudah, tetapi aku terbangun karena haus dan tidak sengaja melihat lilin yang belum mati saat lewat di depan perpustakaan," jelas Alibaba sambil berjalan menghampiri Morgiana. "Rupanya itu kau."

"Duduklah di sini," ucap Morgiana sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelah kanannya. Alibaba menurut. Diletakkannya cangkir yang ia bawa di atas meja terdekat sebelum ia duduk di tepi jendela, bergabung dengan Morgiana.

"Sedang apa?" Lagi, Alibaba bertanya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat," jawab Morgiana pelan sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela.

"Tidak mengantuk?"

Pelan, Morgiana menggeleng.

Alibaba tersenyum lalu melempar pandangan, dari Morgiana ke Jendela. "Pantas saja kau betah, Morgiana, bintangnya memang kelihatan indah."

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk pada bibir Morgiana. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya hening menghiasi keduanya. Morgiana sibuk memfokuskan tatapan kepada satu titik pada langit sedangkan Alibaba membiarkan matanya menjelajahi kelap-kelip bintang, satu demi satu. Pupil matanya berhenti menjelajah saat ia menangkap gerak cepat sebuah titik menuju sisi lain langit hingga hilang dari pandangan.

"Morgiana, kau lihat, tidak?" tanya Alibaba antusias sambil menunjuk-nunjuk langit.

Morgiana menoleh. "Apa, Alibaba-san?"

"Bintang jatuh!"

"Aah ..." Morgiana kembali mengalihkan pandang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Kalau ada bintang jatuh, orang-orang biasanya membuat permohonan, ya?"

"Ya ... tapi aku tidak."

"Alibaba-san tidak memohon pada bintang jatuh?"

"Tidak, bintang jatuh melakukan hal yang lain kepadaku."

Kepala Morgiana berputar sedikit. "Oh ya?"

Alibaba mengangguk lalu beringsut mendekati sang gadis magenta. Didekatinya telinga gadis itu lalu berbisik, "Bintang jatuh membisikkan perintah kepadaku untuk senantiasa menjaga dan menyayangimu, selamanya."

Pemuda pirang itu lalu meremas tangan mungil Morgiana, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Akhirnya _draft_ lama ini berhasil juga diselesaikan x"D

Jadiii, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari _prompt_ TehNis yang " _tell me what shooting star whispers to you last night_ ". Meski nggak bener-bener sesuai di bagian " _tell me_ " dan " _last night_ ", pokoknya yang penting bintang jatuhnya ngena, ya. XD

Fanfiksi ini juga didedikasikan untuk TehNis selaku _prompt giver_ dan penghilang WB-ku 8"D makasih banyak tetehquw tercintahhhh!

Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! X3


End file.
